Crest of Hearts
by Gatoneko
Summary: Four years have gone by since we defeated MaloMyotismon. Since that battle, I feel like my friendships have also dissapeared. Can I really count on them to give me the same courage I once gave them? Davis-centric fanfic.
1. Cold

_Hey everyone! Please_ enjoy._ I do not own Digimon. _

**Prologue: Cold**

It is a dim lit atmosphere, the sun is shining brightly outside yet I feel cold. Not because of the weather, but from the inside I feel cold and broken. A strange thing for anyone who thinks they know what I'm like, such as the other Digidestined. This is something none of them know about sure they've seen the bruises and Ken's even asked me about them but I told him they're from soccer, to be honest it's the best excuse I can come up with. It's been 4 years since our battle with MaloMyotismon I have been avoiding the other Digidestined ever since. After all, our battle is over why do they really need me anymore? Kari called the other day saying she was inviting everyone over and that she wanted to see me there as well, but I made up the excuse that I was busy.

I know avoiding the team isn't the smartest of ideas, but after how close I became to Ken, I can't risk him ever finding out about this, he'll hate me and the others will probably turn their backs on me as well, I haven't even told Veemon about it since I send him to the digital world whenever Dad is in one of his moods to take his anger and frustration out at me. I hear a knock on my bedroom door and look up, my eyes widening to see the last two people I expected to see. Ken and Yolei, I know the two of them are dating, Kari mentioned that I don't know why but somehow that doesn't settle right with me, sure Yolei is great but she is not the girl for Ken. I snap out of my thoughts and realise my 'friends' are waiting for me to respond or at least acknowledge their presence. I sat up, inwardly wincing as my chest was still sore from the beating last night.

"Hey guys come on in." I said in my usual cheerful tone, even though the last thing I felt right now was cheerful but I had to keep up the act or my friends would get suspicious that is if they weren't already, which telling by Ken's face he looked worried, then again it might just be something else and I was worrying for no reason.

"Davis..." Ken said and took a seat at the edge of my bed and took my hand squeezing it gently he looked at me with a concerned gaze before he continued "We miss you Davis, everyone's been sullen and depressed that you seem to have forgotten us. It's like you felt our friendship was only to battles, is that all it was to you?" He looked at me with such a downtrodden face that I almost flinched. To be honest, I didn't want to answer that question at all considering Ken was in fact saying the truth but I didn't want to say that to him, I was meant to be the holder of the digiegg of friendship for lord's sake.

I shrugged my shoulders then looked away, I just couldn't bear to lie to Ken's face, Yolei, Kari and the others were one thing, but there was a time I would tell Ken anything and everything, but I didn't want to lose that but I knew if I told him the truth he would want nothing to do with me.

"You guys don't need me anymore, the battle is over." I said so quietly it was surprising he even heard me like that. Ken didn't look so surprised, he looked sad, almost as if he had lost his favourite toy while Yolei was looking at me incredulously.

"Are you crazy Davis? Do you even understand friendship at all? Our friendship was not just beating the bad guys because we had to! It was beating them because we wanted to! No one forced this on us, and we wouldn't have won if it was simply just our duty to save the world! We are Digidestined Davis! We're a team!" Yolei cried sounding both shocked and angry at what I had said to them, I glared at her anger and pain shown in my eyes.

"And who exactly chose us to be the stupid Digidestined anyway? All it does is cause pain! Look, our friendship is over, and you all have your own lives I don't know why you even bother to keep the team together anymore, we don't need to stay together anymore!" I yelled back, surprised at the own force coming from my voice, I was determined not to look at Ken as seeing the sad look on his face would just drive me into another guilt trip. I was the one who got him to join the team after all and that I will never regret, he became a great ally and a great friend. But I just don't have the strength to keep fighting and keep holding on, it's been too long feeling so cold, so broken, so numb on the inside, I wish I could just tell them what was wrong but then no one will be there. There is no one out there who will catch me when I fall; there is no one out there who can protect me.

Man, TK would probably punch me out if he heard me talking the way I am, the kid is always so filled with hope, like how I used to be filled with the hope that the adventures with the other Digidestined would make me stronger, that they would make me be able to stick up to my own parents, especially my father but I couldn't. I am still weak; I can hear Yolei yelling at me for acting like a jerk and whatnot, until Ken moves over grabbing Yolei's arms and silencing her with a kiss.

There it comes again, that funny feeling in my stomach when Ken kisses Yolei, I just feel it isn't right that Yolei isn't the one for Ken, I have no idea why I feel that, then another bitter thought enters my mind, I feel like Yolei is stealing him away from me, Ken was never that close with anyone besides me before, wait why I am feeling like this? I try to get these stupid thoughts out of my head as Ken turns to me and gives me a gentle hug.

"I miss the old you Davis. And whenever you want to talk, you know you can count on any of us." Ken told me softly, the sad look was still there but he looked more worried now before walking out the room. I sighed a little thinking, I wish I could tell you Ken but I know you'll leave my side completely if you do know the truth, even if I don't have someone to catch me when I fall now I don't want to deepen the hole inside my heart if I lose you as a friend. You mean too much to me, and so do the others even if I don't always show it. Man, right now I could use some of TK's hope to reassure me that they'll stand by me, Kari with her motherly concern, Yolei with her hot temper and blunt attitude, and Cody with just listening. And Ken, well with him just being there is enough to make me feel better.

Veemon could always make me laugh but I sent him to the digital world a few hours back, I miss him though he would always do anything to cheer me up, like the time he stood up to that RedVegiemon without digivolving, I was so scared I would lose him and that's the reason I've been keeping this from him, I know he'll probably stick by me but I don't want him to get hurt trying to protect me, he's all I have and maybe he might be the only one who will catch me when I fall, and maybe Ken too. I don't know I want to believe my friends will always be there but if they find this out, I won't be the same Davis they've always known. I close my eyes, the chill washing over me and lay my head on the pillow, cold, numb and broken, no strength left to fight anymore.


	2. Shattered Paths

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter, whose point of view it's in is obvious. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**

**Chapter Two: Shattered paths **

I had initially thought going to see Davis would be a good idea, after all he usually told me everything. Even if I took Yolei with me, if he wanted to tell me something in private she would have understood. However, it seems my thoughts were wrong somehow, because Davis is so different now. It's been 4 years since our battle with MaloMyotismon, I had expected him to be the first one of us to make sure everyone kept in touch. The sad thing is everyone _but_ Davis did that. At first I thought it might be due to T.K. and Kari's new relationship but somehow I don't think that is the case, especially not after visiting Davis today. I have to admit seeing the normally strong Davis like that scares me more than I want to admit but that won't make me back off.

Davis has helped me a lot in everything, he was the first to forgive and accept me. It's clear he is going through something right now and I want to help him somehow. I want him to stop being so stubborn and lean on me for support. He has to realise that there are times when he can't do everything on his own.

I hear my phone ringing and my eyes meet with Yolei for a moment before I reach and pick it up. A part of me hopes it's Daisuke and that he will want to talk but as soon as I see the caller ID I sigh in disappointment and pick up.

"Hello T.K." I said trying not to sound too disappointed. Don't get me wrong, T.K. is one of my best friends but right now my worry for Davis is over-riding everything and I'm just hoping my best friend will come around somehow.

"Hey Ken, did you guys visit Davis? How is he? Yolei told us the two of you were going to visit him," T.K. said, his voicing sounding extremely worried. Hearing his worry almost made me break and my eyes began to moist slightly. I felt Yolei touch my arm gently and managed to compose myself enough to speak.

"T.K., Davis...he's not doing well...look please hold a meeting...and call all the other Digidestined...I'll explain everything Davis needs us all right now." I managed to say my voice breaking at the last bit. I heard T.K. say something to Tai and Kari before grabbing the phone again.

"Come over to Tai's house, we'll hold a meeting here." T.K. said his voice now even more concerned as he hung up. I allowed a lone tear to prickle down my cheek, I felt like a failure why wasn't I able to help Davis? Doesn't he trust me anymore? Yolei's voice snapped me out of my gloomy thoughts.

"Ken, are you all right?" Yolei asked me, her face filled with concern. I managed to give her a small smile.

"Yeah, you go on ahead I just need a moment," I managed to say and Yolei was frown but her face softened and she nodded, kissing my cheek lightly. As soon as Yolei was gone I sat down against the wall and buried my head in my hands trying to compose myself. I was tempted to run back to Davis's house, hug him and reassure him that he could count on me, maybe persuade him to tell me but I didn't want to scare him away. When I felt like I could actually remain composed I left the building and went to Tai's house.

"So what's been going on, Ken? Is it because of me and T.K. beginning to date?" Kari asked with Gatomon in her lap as she looked at me, her brown eyes filled with concern. I sighed and looked over at Yolei before looking at the others.

"If you had asked me this question before we visited him, I would have said yes but after visiting him and seeing him..." I began my voice starting to break. T.K. immediately got up from besides Kari and sat down next to me, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I was surprised at the comfort it brought and it made me compose myself once more and begin again.

"He didn't look me in the eyes at all when he talked and he always does. I think he's lying to himself. And another thing, when we went Veemon was nowhere to be seen. I think Davis may have sent Veemon to the digital world to prevent him from finding out what the truth really is." I said my eyes meeting with T.K.'s for a moment who glanced over at Patamon, both shocked that Davis would even hide this from Veemon he didn't even know what to think about that.

"We should get Veemon from the digital world," Gatomon suggested glancing over at Patamon, their eyes seemed to meet and they both smiled. I sighed a little putting my head in my hands.

"Why doesn't he trust me?" I mumbled, unsure if anyone even heard me but T.K. looked at me with a sympathetic expression.

"Come on Ken, you know it's not about trust. We all know Davis can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be but he has to understand some battles he can't fight alone. We'll help him through this, I promise." T.K. said reassuringly with a hopeful smile, even though his eyes were concerned and held a lot of worry. I looked over at T.K. and then nodded slowly, trying to convince myself that T.K. was right. Wormmon jumped into my lap as well and I smiled down at him.

"We need to get Veemon, Ken. He deserves to be able to help his friend through this as well. I don't want him to feel he failed, it's not the most pleasant feeling." Wormmon said becoming a little sad. I nuzzled him gently, shaking my head.

"You never failed me Wormmon. You brought me out of the darkness, which is more than anyone can expect of their digimon partner. And of course we can go get Veemon." I said reassuring my friend as well as agreeing with his plan.

T.K smiled squeezing my shoulder in reassurance. Kari had her head on her brother's shoulder, Yolei had a hand on Cody's shoulder and was also attempting to be reassuring but her beautiful features were drowned with worry. I took a deep breath and gave a small smile, we'd get through this. I don't know how but as T.K. would say, we can never give up hope right? It's ironic that we need to have hope for Davis. Usually, he's the one trying to get through our thick heads but this time, he needs that courage returned.

"Ken?" Matt asked and I snapped to attention. "Was Jun there?"

I blinked a little when Matt mentioned Jun. I exchanged a glance with Yolei, silently wondering if she had seen him but frowned when she looked away. I wondered what she was so afraid to tell and got up from next to T.K. and went besides her, taking her hand.

"Yolei, you're hiding something," I said softly, not wanting to push her away but if it was something about Davis, I wanted to know what it was especially if there was a way to help him.

Yolei hung her head, tears filling her eyes and I squeezed her hand, trying to bring some comfort.

"Jun didn't say much except that we should stay away from there," Yolei admitted honestly. "And that if we kept on coming there, we'd make things worse for Davis in ways we can't even imagine."

I felt sweat build up on my neck at Yolei's words and for a moment, it seemed my heart has stopped beating. I instantly jumped to my feet and made to rush out the door but T.K. was faster and grabbed me before I could even make it to the door. I grit my teeth, trying to push the other off but the grip only tightened.

"Let me go!" I cried, tears building in my own eyes as I fought harder. "If anyone's hurting Davis, I have to help him!" I was a failure. Davis had come to me in a time when I didn't even want to live anymore and I can't even help him when he needs me. Back then, I needed his courage and Wormmon's friendship to stand up again and want to live. To want to live to make up for the horrible crimes that I had done. And now he needs my kindness to give him courage, why can't T.K. see that?

"He's not only your friend," T.K. counselled gently. He sounded sympathetic but I didn't want sympathy right now nor did I need it. Davis is the one who needs our sympathy and kindness, not me. I opened my mouth to tell him exactly that but he cut through me. "Davis needs all our support for whatever he's going through. You and Yolei have tried reaching out to him but he pushed you away. Now..." T.K. looked towards Tai and Matt. "I think he needs some guidance. Who better than his predecessors to try?"

I tried to calm down, I really did. Yolei came to my side, taking my hand as well and I looked at her as Wormmon climbed onto my shoulder.

"Ok," I sighed, not knowing what else to say. I'd let them try but if it didn't work, I'd try my darn hardest to make sure I snap him out of this. "Tai, Matt, I'm counting on you."


End file.
